


Like a Fish Climbing a Tree

by WriterofGotham



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: A thought struck me, Drabble, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Only Ezekiel isn't a genius out of the Librarians, ezekiel jones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterofGotham/pseuds/WriterofGotham
Summary: Many times in Ezekiel's life he'd been surprised and just done, being a Librarian had just seemed to make his life even more interesting and infuriating. He was the Ezekiel Jones one of the best thieves in the whole world.





	Like a Fish Climbing a Tree

Everyone is a genius. But if you judge a fish on its ability to climb a tree, it will live its whole believing that it's stupid. Albert Einstein

 

 

 

 

 

Many times in Ezekiel's life he'd been surprised and just done, being a Librarian had just seemed to make his life even more interesting and infuriating. He was the Ezekiel Jones one of the best thieves in the whole world.

All around awesome.

Somehow he was the dumb one of the Librarians, not that he would ever admit it, to anyone.

Cassandra had a photographic memory linked to all of her senses. Math and science were easy to her, she's literally a walking computer. She could see patterns and themes that seemed so minute to everyone else. Not that everyone can do that or dealt with dying at a young age. The first time he saw her he thought, 'naïve, school girl' wrong and right at the same time.

Eve Baird, Nato Colonel certified awesome fighter, definitely did punchy. She always had a plan and kept them safe no matter the odds. She was used to having men under her who, snapped to obey her every order and she traded it to watch over them. She earned the title Colonel she earned his respect. Guardians are a special breed of person. She had common sense that seemed the others didn't. Besides him of course.

The cowboy, Stone had an I.Q. of 190. One hundred and ninety, Einstein's I.Q. is estimated to have been 160. When Ezekiel first saw him he had thought 'easy mark, first time in the big city,' while that was true, it also wasn't, he was published under five different aliases with no one the wiser. He was a odd cowboy to be sure, he could recite Lord Byron, fix busted pipes, speak a multitude languages and not couldn't be taken easily in a bar fight.

Even Flynn Carson the Librarian for eleven years was smart, he had degrees for everything, plus a photographic memory, though he was strange and the most flighty man he'd ever met. The first time Ezekiel saw him he'd thought 'easy mark.' He'd lifted his wallet and it was only later that Flynn realized it was taken. The Librarian did catch him... eventually.

Jenkins was a knight, Galahad, enough said right there. He lived many lifetimes learning from all of them. He was a sharp old man, that nothing got by him.

Ezekiel Jones had been called a fly in the ointment. He wasn't blind or stupid, when they went to a creepy murder house he was the one who, wanted to leave like a sensible person. No matter the I.Q. in the fairy story town he was the one that saved the day. He had an ego like no one else they could keep the tentacle monster away from the crazy college students. He was a Librarian as much as any of them.

Ezekiel Jones was a great thief and he could be a hero when he needed to be, without being able to recite the first one hundred digits of pi, how to subdue someone with his bare hands, how to tell a the century a house was built by the architecture, or give out sage and cryptic advice. He didn't need to, he was Ezekiel Jones and he'd like to see the day when any of the other Librarians could hack a simple firewall or open a Glenrider security system.

They all had skills that completed the other and they learned from each other. Library's were supposed to be an outlet for learning and he'd finally learned things that he didn't think possible. Friends, Ezekiel Jones had friends and it didn't matter if he was a genius. He was the only one, besides Baird who had any common sense.

He was a Librarian with street smarts and thief smarts, something that none of the other Librarians had in their arsenal, and he was the Ezekiel Jones.

He was a Librarian and that was enough.


End file.
